虛能船員
The Nullifier Crewman is a Sniper Crewman that carries an energy field generator on his back. The spherical field not only prevents projectiles from entering (similar to Snow Globe), but it also dispels any present buffs as soon as players enter it. Firing at the globe causes it to gradually shrink and eventually dissipate the globe altogether, although it will regenerate after a brief period. Tactics *Splash damage from explosive weapons and powers originating outside the field are nullified, dealing no damage to anything inside. * Continuous firing weapons, such as Synapse can still penetrate the nullifier sphere and damage the enemies inside; albeit with reduced damage. * Damage taken by the sphere will reduce its size until it disappears, leaving the Crewman vulnerable to powers and attacks. However, the energy sphere will eventually return to its original state if left alone. *The energy sphere will remove any buffs active on Warframes caught inside it, and will render the Nullifier unable to be directly targeted by all Warframe powers, including AoE and indirect powers. * Despite being a Sniper Crewman, the Nullifier Crewmen's behavior is a bit different; they will not attempt to bash enemies who get too close, and much like Arctic Eximus they will not attempt to take cover or run away. Nearby allies will also head inside the Nullifier Crewman's sphere, making it harder to kill them. *The shield uses an HP-based mechanic, with some particularities: ** There are both minimum and maximum caps on the damage the shield can take in a single shot; the maximum amount of shots needed to destroy the shield is 24, and the minimum 6. ** Shots that impact the shield in a very short time are considered to be a single shot, meaning that using Multishot on a very powerful hitscan weapon will not help bring the shield down in less than 6 shots, but using it in a weaker weapon still helps. ** The shield shrinks gradually, meaning that weapons with a high rate of fire are at risk of wasting ammo unless they are fired in controlled bursts. * Nullifier shields absorb hitscan projectiles and deflect physical projectiles. Care should be taken when firing heavy weapons such as the Penta and Ogris directly at a Nullifier, as the grenades and missiles may be reflected straight back to their source. ** Certain ability projectiles (e.g. the Shuriken projectiles) can home in on the Nullifier, but if the shield is present then they will bounce off of it like normal projectiles. Notes *Nullifier crewmen (and their corrupted variant) can become Mind Controlled despite their description. *If Mind Controlled or summoned with Shadows Of The Dead, an enemy Eximus aura can enter the shield, however their Eximus specific powers (Such as Arctic Exmus's snowglobe) cannot be triggered. **However, the Shadow variants seem to be inconsistent on this. Trivia *Nullifier Crewmen seem to have the same drop table as Sniper Crewmen. ** Additionally, Nullifier Crewmen seem to wear the same suit that Sgt. Nef Anyo wears, albeit with yellow chest straps rather than white ones. * Oddly, the Codex image of Nullifier Crewmen seems to represent a standard Crewman with a black uniform and a jetpack used by the three Ranger variants in Archwing missions, whilst the in-game model has an additional helmet extension and a unique "core" pack on it's back. *When summoned from Nekros, their shields will be the casters energy color *Mesa's Peacemaker will not auto-target Nullifiers, however it will target enemies within their shield and bypass it. Bugs *As of 15.5.7, occasionally, entering the field may jam your abilities permanently if the Nullifier Crewman is killed before you can step out of the field. You can fix this by entering another Nullifier's field and exiting it before it dies. *Currently, the Nullifier's field resists both explosives and continuous weapons from players hosting the session. * The Codex Scanner can scan his sphere (provided it is up) for a successful scan. Media Nullifier_Crewman.jpg|Nullifier Crewman shown in the codex DescriptionLiesNormal.jpeg|Showing that Nullifier crewmen can be controlled, despite their description See Also *Corrupted Nullifier, a Corrupted version found in the Void.